The Best Damn Thing
by shadowxs160
Summary: Song fic, Sakura and Ino finally have a way to settle who Sasuke likes. Song by Avril Lavigne.


**The Best Damn Thing **

A Song Fic

The Best Damn Thing belongs to Avril Lavigne

* * *

One day in Konoha, Ino and Sakura were once again fighting over Sasuke. They've been fighting for several hours on end. They haven't stopped fighting even when they were in the bathroom. Everyone passing would come to know and hate them for they would never shut up. Eventually someone stopped them, Naruto. On his way to the ramen shop, he saw them fighting and decided to try to quiet them.

"Would you two shut up already? All of Konoha can here you."

The arguing two both screamed, "Keep out of this Naruto!"

"Just ask him if you care so much."

Sakura quieted down, "It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

Ino paused, "Well…"

Naruto began walking towards the ramen shop. "Why not have a singing thing like on TV. See ya later." That last sentence made a light bulb go off in both of their heads.

The next day Sasuke was walking down the road when he passed something disturbing. He backtracked and saw a large stage with red and purple lights. It was painted pink with purple stripes. Sasuke looked closer and saw two people standing on top.

Ino yelled down to him "Hey Sasuke…" She was cut off

Sakura stepped in front of her, "This is for you!" Loud pop music began to play and the two began to sing.

"_Let me hear you say hey, hey, hey! Alright! Now let me hear you say hey, hey, ho! I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door even though I told him yesterday and the day before. I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab, and I have to pull my money out and that looks bad. Where are the hopes, where are the dreams? My Cinderella story scene, when do you think they'll finally see?_"By then Sakura and Ino had gathered quite a large crowd. Neji walked up next to Sasuke, still standing in shock.

"What are they doing up there?" He asked.

Sasuke replied, "I'm not sure. But it's really disturbing."

"_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better. You won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never. Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me, we're not the same. And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle, you don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal. Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_." Every genin, chunin, jonin, and the hokage in the village were listening; because the singers were so loud they didn't have much of a choice.

"_Alright, alright, yeah. I hate it when a guy doesn't understand why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand. I hate it when they go out, and we stay in and they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_" At that note Temari whacked Shikamaru in the back of the head in remembrance of last month. "_I found my hopes, I found my dreams My Cinderella story scene. Now everybody's gonna see!_" Inside his head, Gaara was cursing Temari for having them visit Shikamaru in the leaf village today. He hated pop music, Gaara preferred rap.

"That you're not, not, not gonna get any better. You won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never. Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me, we're not the same. And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle, you don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal. Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen." Both Ino and Sakura fell down in exhaust.

Sakura sat up in a flash, "So Sasuke, which one of us did you like better?"

Ino got up and pushed Sakura aside. "It was me right; not that freak with a forehead the size of the whole leaf village. "

"What did you say Ino-pig?"

Sasuke pondered on whom was the best while the rivaling singers bickered on stage.

After about five minutes, Sasuke spoke up. "So, you want to know who was the best?" Ino and Sakura both silenced and nodded. Sasuke pointed to the right of him.

"Lee here was humming the whole time, and he was better than the both of you together." Sasuke began to walk away. "Don't stop being shinobi because you two will never get a job in singing." After hearing Sasuke's wonderful comments, Lee ran up to the stage and began singing, only to drive everyone away. Either Sasuke is tone deaf, or Sakura and Ino really are terrible singers.

**FIN**


End file.
